The present disclosure is related with has an energy saving function that performs changing from a normal operation mode to a power-saving mode, automatically, the image forming apparatus, and recording medium.
In an image forming apparatuses, such as a typical MFP (Multifunction Peripherals) or a printer, has an energy saving function. An energy saving function is a function to perform changing from normal operation mode to the power-saving mode, automatically, in cases of having no operation for a definite period of time. By the energy saving function, power consumption can be reduced in a standby state. Here, a low power mode and a sleep mode are examples of the power-saving mode.
The low power mode is an operational mode that makes a touch panel and a light turn off, for example. In the low power mode, when printing data or a FAX message is received, it restores to normal operation mode, automatically. Then, printing is performed. Also, a sleep mode is an operational mode that makes the touch panel and the light turn off and stops the electric power supply to a fixing part. In the sleep mode, as compared with the low power mode, it may need time to start printing. However, the sleep mode has a higher power saving effect.
In addition, time to proceed from the normal operation mode to the low power mode can be set up, arbitrarily. Also, time to proceeds from the low power mode to the sleep mode can be set up, arbitrarily. In addition, the low power mode may not be equipped depending on a model. In this case, time to proceeds from the normal operation mode to the sleep mode can set up, arbitrarily. Also, for example, in cases of having operated touch panel or having an access from a portable terminal, it proceeds from the low power mode or the sleep mode to normal operation mode.
In a typical image forming apparatus that has such the energy saving function, the illuminance sensor is equipped in the apparatus and detects a luminosity outside of the apparatus, and it performs power saving control. In the apparatus, when the luminosity outside of the apparatus is detected with the illuminance sensor, for example, in case of being dark, it changes to the power-saving mode, automatically.